kagerouprojectfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Albums
=Article en cours de traduction. toute aide est la bienvenue= This page contains an overview over the published Albums of Jin (Shizen no Teki-P). Mekakucity Days : Mekakucity Days (メカクシティデイズ Mekakushiti Deizu) is the first album of Kagerou Project by Shizen no Teki-P. This bundle has 13 tracks on the CD and all the associated PVs on the DVD. : Jin's first album is a re-envisioning of his unofficial release at VOC@ M@STER 19, where he debuted with "Mekakucity Actors". Track List Children Record : Children Record (チルドレンレコード Chirudoren Rekōdo) is the first single of Kagerou Project by Shizen no Teki-P. It contains two new songs and two instrumentals, also the Opening Song of the Project called the same as the album. : On August 15, the DVD single, Children Record, was released. The cover of the DVD includes the eyes of the known Kagerou Project characters. As the day for it's release came by, the cover revealed more details. It also shows the eyes of the mysterious character from the Children Record PV, by now known as Azami. The center of the cover depicts an Ouroboros. : In the Children Record booklet that came along with the release, Jin announced that an anime adaption is in the works for Kagerou Project. Track List Mekakucity Records : Mekakucity Records (メカクシティレコーズ Mekakushiti Rekōzu) is the last album of Kagerou Project by Shizen no Teki-P. It features the last missing songs and finishes the song series. Track List Daze/Days : Daze/Days (デイズ Deizu) is a single for the Mekakucity Actors opening and ending songs Daze and Days. There are two limited editions and one normal edition. There is also a DVD featuring new PVs for Daze and Days drawn by Sidu, along with the Mekakucity Actors opening and ending videos of the songs. Track List Disc 1 Disc 2 Mekakucity M's : Mekakucity M's: Mekakucity Actors Vocal and Sound Collection is an OST and song collection for Mekakucity Actors and essentially the whole project. There are 4 CDs and a bonus DVD in the limited edition and 2 CDs in the normal edition. : The first two discs are a collection of vocal covers of the Vocaloid songs, as well as re-released versions of daze/days. They include the bonus songs which came with the BD/DVD releases of each song as well as others which were recorded specifically for M's. The latter two discs include all the background music used in the anime. Track List Disc 1 Disc 2 Disc 3 Disc 4 Mekakucity Reload : Mekakucity Reload (メカクシティリロード Mekakushiti Rirōdo) is the third Kagerou Project album by Jin (Shizen no Teki-P) and will be released November 7, 2018. It was announced on August 15, 2017. It will have 3 initially releases: regular, Limited Edition A that comes with a manga chapter written by Jin and illustrated by Sayuki, and Limited Edition B that comes with 4 acoustic versions of songs from the album performed by Jin. Track List En rapport avec l'article *Songs *Shizen no Teki-P Category:All pages Category:Songs Category:Publications Category:Exclusive Songs